1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to communications systems, and more particularly to a method for canceling interference in wireless communication systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous interference cancellation technologies have been proposed over the last decade for second generation (Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM)) and third generation (cdma2000, Universal Mobile Telecommunication System (UMTS)) wireless communication systems. These technologies have focused on jointly decoding all user transmissions at a serving base station in either a concurrent or sequential manner. Actual implementation of these solutions have not proven feasible due to computational complexity, as well as performance loss in channel estimation and joint decoding of data from a large number of roughly equal power users. Additionally, these interference cancellation technologies are not backward compatible, and have imposed substantial latencies in the processing of user transmissions received at a base station.